


Nearly Witches

by orphan_account



Series: Hocus Pocus AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Witchcraft, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Hocus Pocus AU.</b> Frank's new in town, and his new best friends think it'd be awesome to check out the old Way Cottage on Halloween.  Frank thinks it'll be the best birthday <i>ever</i>.  What he gets is two eighteenth century witches and a lot of strange situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/gifts).



Frank is drunk. He's drunk, he's eighteen, he's covered in glitter from Amanda's fairy costume, and he's at the best birthday party anyone has ever thrown for him.

He grins to himself as Ray and Bob continue whatever argument they've been having for the last twenty minutes.

"I'm telling you it's true!" Ray says, pushing the end of a stray bandage from his face. He'd started unravelling almost as soon as he'd picked Frank and Amanda up (but that was probably due to Frank tugging on the bandages, already a little tipsy and wanting to count how many bandages it took to turn Ray Toro into a Mummy). "There's no fucking way we're going up there, okay?"

Bob flaps a hand at his curly-haired friend and _sheesh_ -es him. "It's a bunch of urban legends," Bob laughs, and turns to Frank, brandishing his beer bottle around dangerously, froth spilling onto tiles of Dewees' parent's kitchen floor. "It's little Frankie's first Halloween in town, Toro! We gotta make it a night to remember!"

"Hear hear!" Frank says, taking a step forward and clinking his own bottle off of Bob's. "Where are we going?" He asks as Bob wraps an arm around his neck.

"The Way Cottage," Bob grins menacingly at Ray, who shakes head, the edge of a loose bandage catching Amanda's tiara as she slides into the kitchen.

"Watch it!" Amanda giggles, untangling herself. "Did someone say the Way Cottage?"

"Aye, we did matey!" Bob cackles, pulling what Frank assumes is supposed to be a pirate-esque expression, and squeezes his arm around Frank's neck tighter. "Gonna take little Frankie to see some real ghosts!"

Amanda rolls her eyes and leans against the kitchen table, arms folded. "Oh really?" 

Frank grins and nods, before he looks up at Bob. "What's the Way Cottage?"

There's a resounding _here we go_ from Amanda, Ray and Brian, who's appeared out of nowhere.

"Seriously?" Bob blinks down at Frank. "You don't know the story?"

Frank is still grinning as he shakes his head and the mask of his skeleton costume slips down over his face. He tugs it down around his neck and shakes his head again. "I _am_ new to town." 

"Dude, you've been here like, five months!" Amanda says, pulling herself up to sit on the table, legs spread slightly and not giving a damn that the spotted boxer shorts she stole from Frank are showing.

Frank flips her off and looks up at Bob expectantly. "Well?"

Bob's face lights up like a Christmas tree, and Frank can tell the blonde mountain loves nothing more than pissing off Ray Toro with recounts of the ghost story.

"Okay, so," Bob says, leaning against Frank a little, waving his beer around dangerously close to Frank's chin where Bob's hand is still resting. "There was this witch called Ellen Way, right, and--"

"Elena Way," Brian corrects from where he's pulled himself up next to Amanda. "You always get her fucking name wrong."

Bob flips him off and says, "Whatever."

"It's disrespectful dude, she'll--" 

"Dude, am I telling this story or are you?" Bob says. Brian shrugs and rests his head on Amanda's shoulder, ignoring the smirk Frank shoots him.

"Okay, so, there's this old witch right, _Elena_ ," Bob drags out the name, ignoring the dirty look Brian sends him. "And she like, came here from Salem or whatever, during those witch hunts, you know?"

Frank nods and takes a swig from his bottle.

"Right, so she moves into this cottage on the outskirts of town, just through the old forest, and she brings her two nieces or some shit--"

"They could have been her granddaughters," Amanda interrupts. "Some stories say nieces, some say granddaughters."

Bob just glares at her and she smiles sweetly, before looking down at Brian and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Nieces, granddaughters, cousins, what-the-fuck-ever," Bob snaps. "Anyway, they lived in this cottage, and like, done witchcraft and shit."

Frank raises an eyebrow and looks up at Bob sceptically. "And that's it?"

Bob rolls his eyes. "Of course it's not. Like, they lived here for years, and like, never aged and--"

"How can she be an old witch if she never aged?" Ray asks, and Frank can't help but giggle at the way Bob's face is growing red under his flamboyant pirate hat.

"Oh fuck the lot of you," Bob says, removing his arm from Frank's neck and downing what's left of his beer. "I just thought--"

"Oh stop being such a baby," Amanda giggles and drops off the table. She pets the side of Bob's face affectionately before she turns her attention to Frank. "Long story short, they were accused of witch craft and one of the granddaughters--"

"Uh--" Bob tries to interrupt but Amanda holds up a hand and says, "Or nieces were caught by one of the town boys with the Devil on her shoulder, and they were all tried and hanged."

Frank blinks up at her. "Tried and hanged?" He swallows, bringing a hand up to rub at his throat.

"Well, it wasn't much of a trial, back in those days and shit," Ray shrugs and lifts a hand to tuck the annoying stray bandage away again. "They probably just got told they were being put to death then hanged them."

"So the place is haunted?" Frank asks, eyes searching his friends' faces.

Amanda shrugs and takes his beer from his hand. "That's what people say. I mean, they did _die_ out there, so I guess it's possible."

"If you believe in ghosts," Brian says sceptically. Amanda sticks her tongue out at him but flashes a smile.

"And you wanna take me up there? On Halloween? For my birthday?" Frank looks up at Bob who shrugs and leans against the refrigerator.

"Bryar," Frank says with a serious tone, putting one hand on Bob's chest. "That is the nicest thing any boy has ever done for me."

Bob raises an eyebrow and looks at Frank, before he gives an _ooft_ as Frank launches himself up and wraps his arms around Bob's neck.

-

"We're gonna die," Ray says, tightening his grip on Amanda's hand. "We're gonna die, and they'll find our mutilated bodies with rats crawling all over us, and my parents will never forgive you."

Amanda rolls her eyes and looks at Brian, who is squeezing her other hand just as tightly as Ray is. "You guys are such pussies, you know that?" She glances up at Bob and Frank, just a few feet ahead of them, deeper into the woods. "Wait up! Don't leave me with the babies! You have to take some responsibility too!"

Frank laughs then trips over his laces, and falls face first over a log. This just makes Bob laugh hysterically, and instead of helping Frank up, he falls on his ass giggling. The bastard.

Frank flips him off and pulls himself up right, brushing down his costume. He looks up and squints. "Is that it?"

Bob stops his laughter and looks in the direction Frank points and Frank could swear Bob just gulped.

"Yeah, that's it." Bob says, and accepts the hand Frank offers.

They stand in place as they wait for their friends to reach them. 

"You guys are such _losers_ ," Amanda rolls her eyes, practically dragging Ray and Brian forward. "Honestly, it's just a _house_."

"Yeah," Frank says, shaking himself and grinning at Ray. "I'm the new kid, shouldn’t _I_ be the one shitting my pants?"

Ray makes a face before he tugs his hand out of Amanda's. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Frank looks up at Bob who's smirking down at him, and nods. "Let's go!"

/

Frank wasn't sure what he was expecting, really. Maybe something more cinematic? Cobwebs, candles, spell books, black cats and jars of human body parts, just waiting to be thrown in a big ass cauldron?

Well, he wasn't _too_ wrong. There is a cauldron, he can see, sitting in the large fireplace, up ended and lying on it's side. There's no furniture really, just some broken bits of wood and large blocks of stone, which Frank assumes had once been eighteenth century furniture. There are plenty of cobwebs, which makes Frank shiver visibly. Amanda catches this and shoots him a look.

"You okay Frankie?" She asks.

"Spiders." He swallows, before he smiles. "I'm good."

Amanda nods, before she walks deeper into the cottage, Brian still clinging onto one of her hands (and Frank is pretty sure it's not just because Schechter's afraid of ghosts).

The cottage is pretty much just one large room inside, with an upper floor which Frank assumes must have had ladders at one point. There are some cupboards, the doors missing, and there's glass on the floor, from the smashed windows and from what Frank can see, old glass jars.

"Well," Ray says, standing nervously by the door. "This has been nice and everything, can we go now?"

"Dude," Bob says, moving towards a large broken window at the back of the cottage. "We just got here, let me scare the shit out of you before you go crying to your mommy."

Frank laughs as Ray flips Bob off. "What's out there?" He asks as Bob leans out of the window. It's dark and he can barely see anything. As if reading his mind, Amanda pulls out her cell phone and lights the screen.

"Look at this," Bob says, waving Frank over.

Frank walks carefully over the broken debris on the floor and peeks out of the window. His breath catches in his lungs as he looks at three long lump-like shapes in the ground, large stones at the head of them. There’s patchy, dead grass grown over the small hills, but Frank knows what he’s looking at.

"Is that...?" Frank croaks, a shiver running down his spine.

"Yup," Bob says quietly, and Frank doesn't know if he's genuinely spooked himself, or if he's trying to scare Frank. "The Ways. They hung them on that tree," Bob points at a dead tree just a few feet from the graves. It looks like something out of a Tim Burton movie, Frank thinks. "And buried them in their own yard."

Fran swallows and nods. "And no one moved the graves? Like, now?"

Amanda presses her hand to Frank's back, causing him to jump slightly and making Bob laugh. "Why would they move them?" She asks in a sad, confused tone.

"I dunno," Frank shrugs, stepping away from the window and shaking his arms slightly, a cold chill running through his bones. "Like, this place is like, historical now, right? Don't they have like, laws to protect this shit?"

Bob shrugs and follows Frank into the centre of the room. "It's a legend, more than anything. I guess a lot of people don't believe in it anymore."

Frank frowns and stares at his feet. There's a candle at his feet, it's wax is dark and cracked, it's wick black. "Hey," he reaches down and picks it up. "Cute candle."

There's a silence around him, and he looks up to see Amanda and Bob staring at him with wide eyes. He looks at Ray, who's staring back at him.

"Uh, guys?" Frank says, suddenly feeling a little unnerved.

"That's it," Ray says. "I'm outta here."

"Toro," Bob laughs. "It's just a candle, it's not the--"

"I don't care," Ray says and hovers by the door, watching the candle in Frank's hand cautiously, as though Frank's about to launch it at his head. "This isn't funny anymore."

"Someone wanna fill me in?" Frank asks nervously, looking at Brian, who seems to be the only person in the room not staring at Frank like _he's_ the insane one.

"The Black Flame Candle," Brian says, and steps a little closer to Amanda, still holding her hand. "It's just a stupid story."

Frank frowns at the candle in his hand, and runs his skeleton gloves along the dusty surface of the wax. "What's the story?"

"Apparently old Ellen-- _Elena_ \--," Bob quickly corrects himself before Brian can even open his mouth. "-- cast a spell on the candle before they died. If a virgin lights the Black Flame Candle on All Hallow's Eve, the witches will rise from their graves and seek revenge on the town's people."

"Seriously?" Frank breathes, eyes still on the candle.

"Yeah," Bob says, before he laughs and bumps Frank's shoulder. "Give it a go Iero, see if you can bring the old crone's back from the dead."

Frank looks up and makes a face as Amanda giggles and Brian rolls his eyes.

"Even if it was true, what makes you think I'm a virgin," Frank says, already digging in his pocket for his lighter.

"Uh, dudes..." Ray says shakily, edging closer to Frank. "I don't think that's a--"

"And just how many lucky ladies have you got lucky with then?" Bob smirks. "Or guys, whatever." He adds as Amanda raises her eyebrows.

"Hundreds," Frank says sarcastically, and flicks his Zippo open, the little orange flame flickering in the dark.

"Frank, seriously," Ray's voice is shaking and Frank feels a little mean as he holds the flame closer to the wick. 

"Dude," Frank says, trying to mask his own nervousness with cockiness. "It's just a bunch of hocus pocus."

There's a collective intake of breath as the wick lights, and Frank holds the candle out slightly, almost feeling a little let down when it stays the bright yellow-orange of a normal flame.

"See?" Bob says, looking at Ray. "It's all just a bunch of--" He cuts himself off, eyes widening as he stares at the flame, which Frank, Brian and Amanda have all now just noticed is no longer yellow-orange, like the scented candles Frank's mom likes to light in the bathroom on a Friday night after work, but black, flickering violently.

"Oh shit." Bob says as he meets Frank's eyes. 

There's a yell as Ray is suddenly thrown forward and falls flat on his face against the dusty floorboards. The broken front door slams shut, and Frank's eyes fly to the patchy thatched ceiling as a rumbling sound comes from the...skies? Frank doesn't even know, but suddenly the floorboards beneath his feet are shaking and lifting, a bright glowing green emitting from what Frank can only assume is Hell.

Amanda and Brian throw themselves forward and grab Ray from the ground, their faces pale and terrified. Bob is suddenly grabbing onto Frank's arm, and Frank hadn't noticed he was almost on his knees, his strength almost completely gone from his body.

"What the fuck's going on?" Frank yells over the rumbling sounds of the fucking _dead coming back from Hell_. A loud shrill of cackles erupts through the room, and before Frank knows what's going on, the five of them are on their asses on the ground and the room is pitch-black and silent.

"Frankie?" Amanda's worried voice rings out.

"You okay 'Mands?" Frank asks, throwing a hand out and grabbing someone's thigh. 

"Uh, Frankie?" Brian says. 

"Sorry," Frank mutters and removes his hand. "You guys okay?"

"Who's there?" An unfamiliar voice calls out in the darkness, and Frank feels his heart begin to race unbelievably fast in his chest.

"Hello?" The voice calls again. "Is anyone there?"

Frank feels a hand slip into his own, and can smell Amanda's perfume.

"We need some light," another unfamiliar voice calls out, and Frank suddenly realises that the voices are male.

"Of course," The first voice says, and there's the sound of hands clapping, and all the candles in the room, set in the corners where Frank had been too scared to venture in case of spiders, are lit.

Frank throws a hand up in front of his face, fending off the light, before he stares at two boys stood in front of him.

They're a bit taller than him, and dressed in what Frank assumes is usual attire for eighteenth century...hold on, witches?

"Who art thou?" One of the boys asks, frowning down at Frank and his friends, all still sprawled on the floor. He has dark hair which is tangled and dusty looking. His frill-necked shirt is open to just above his navel, showing his pale, hairless chest, and his pants would have went perfect with Bob's pirate costume, Frank muses to himself.

The other boy steps next to the first boy, his face expressionless. His hair is a little lighter than the first boy, but he's dressed almost identically.

The one thing Frank does notice about both boys, is the ugly long bruise ringing both their necks.

"Who art thou?" The dark haired boy asks again, before his eyes fall on the candle in Frank's hand. "Oh!" He says, taking a step back. "You lit thy candle?"

Frank looks down at the candle in his hand, the flame still burning black, then back at the two strange boys in front of him.

" _Thy_ candle?" Frank croaks, and he feels his friends shift next to him, their hearts all beating so loudly Frank is sure he can hear them.

The dark haired boy nods and lifts a hand to rub at the bruise on his neck. He grimaces, before he gives Frank a wide smile, showing a mouthful of tiny sharp teeth. Frank feels a hitch in his stomach and tells himself that no, he does _not_ find the dead-witch-boy attractive.

"It's been a while," the fairer haired boy says, looking around the cottage, the corners of his mouth tugged down. "Look at the mess of this place."

The dark haired boy looks around and frowns before he looks back at Frank. "Did thou do this?"

"No!" There's a resounding shout from all of them, and suddenly Bob is tugging Frank to his feet.

"No," Bob says again, his voice shaking slightly. He's holding onto Frank's arm tightly, and Frank's sure there's gonna be a bruise in the morning. "We uh, found it like this?"

The dark haired boy bits his lip, but nods. "Pray tell," he says in a very formal but soft voice. "What is the year?"

Frank looks down the line of his friends and watches as Amanda swallows and says, "Two Thousand?"

Both boys' eyes widen as they stare at her, then at each other.

"Two thousand?" The fairer haired boy says. "Gerard, it's been--"

"Over two hundred years," the dark haired boy, _Gerard_ , says, running a hand through his dusty hair. The two of them continue to stare at each other, facial expressions shifting ever so slightly, lost in some private mind conversation.

After what seems like an eternity, Brian clears his throat and steps forward, finally letting go of Amanda's hand. "Uhm, excuse me?" He says, and both boys turn to look at him.

"Hi," he says, waving awkwardly. "Uhm, we're, uh, terribly sorry to have, uh, disturbed you, we'll just, uh, be going now."

As if in some kind of fucked up comedy horror, they all take a step towards the door, before Gerard lifts a hand and says, "No!" And they all freeze, as if unable to move.

"Uhm," Bob says, still holding onto Frank's arm. "I can't move my feet," he whispers.

"Oh! Sorry!" Gerard says, and flicks his wrist in some strange way, and suddenly Frank can feel himself falling, before Bob grabs him up straight. "I'm a bit rusty."

Frank stares at Gerard and the other boy, and croaks, "You're the witches."

Gerard cocks his head slightly. "Yes." He says as though it's the most obviously answer in the world and the teenage boys and girl in front of him were stupid not to know.

"But you're... _guys_." Frank says, and suddenly he realises how fucking stupid this conversation is.

"Guys?" Gerard makes a face then turns to look at the other boy. "Guys?" He repeats.

"Boys," Frank corrects himself. "Male. You know, not...female."

Gerard gives Frank a confused smile. "Why would be we female?"

"Uh," Frank looks at Bob who's just staring back at Frank with wide eyes. "I, uh. I dunno. The legends said--"

"There's legends about us?" Gerard practically whoops. "Michael!" He says, turning to the other boy. "There's legends about us!"

Michael shrugs like he's over it and moves around the room, touching parts of the brickwork, frowning at broken pieces of wood. "Elena isn't going to be happy," he sighs. 

Gerard frowns then looks back at Frank. "What do they say about us?"

Frank gulps and looks at Bob. "Uhm, I dunno," he says shakily. "I just moved here." He can practically hear Bob roll his eyes as he stands up next to Frank.

"We thought you were girls," Bob says, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Uh, and you lived with your aunt? And you were witches, but I guess you're...wizards."

Frank has to hold back a laugh as Bob says 'wizards'.

Gerard frowns and shakes his head. "No, that's all wrong. I'm not a lady."

Frank bites his lip and tries not to smile, because while this guy might not be a girl, he's pretty enough to be one.

"We can see that," Bob laughs nervously. "Uh, Gerard, right?"

Gerard nods thoughtfully, then looks back at Michael. "This is thy younger brother, Michael."

Michael looks up, and stalks over from where he'd been picking at the fireplace. "Where is thy book?" He says in a stern voice, eyes on Amanda.

"Book?" Amanda squeaks, grabbing onto Brian's hand. 

"My book." Michael narrows his eyes. "The girl must have it," he turns and fixes Gerard with a look.

"I don't have any book!" Amanda says, and looks at Frank with wide eyes. "What's he talking about?"

Gerard sighs and pats his brother's arm. "I don't think she has your book, brother. Thou can't just go accusing people of things."

Michael scoffs. "They did it to us." He folds his arms over his chest and fixes them all with a look. "So, you lit our candle."

They all nod.

"Give it back."

"Michael!" Gerard says, and swats his brother's chest. "Don't be so rude! These children brought us back, show some courtesy!"

Michael rolls his eyes, and Frank says, "Hey, we're not _children_." Bob smacks Frank's arm and hisses, "Shut the fuck up!" 

Michael fixes Frank with a look and steps forward. "Why is thou dressed in bones?" He asks, and prods at the foam ribs of Frank's costume. "Pretend bones." Michael says.

"Uh, it's Halloween?" Frank says, trying his best not to screw up his nose -- this Michael kid smells like, well, death.

"Really?" Gerard squeals in delight. "All Hallow' Eve?"

Frank nods and stares down at the candle he’d forgot he was holding. "Uh, you want this back?"

Michael looks down at the candle and sniffs slightly. "Thank you." He says, taking it from Frank's hand and pacing back to his older brother. He shoves it into Gerard's hand and mutters, "Don't let it go out."

Gerard nods and looks down at the candle, then back up at Frank, smiling with all his teeth again.

"So it is the year Two Thousand," Michael says and they all nod. "And we've been gone almost three hundred years." The all nod again. "And now we're back." Another round of nods.

Gerard is still smiling at Frank, and Frank can't help but smile back, a flutter of butterflies wrecking havoc in his stomach. Fuck this guy is pretty, despite the dust in his ratty hair and the awful smell that seems to be emitting from both Ways.

"Okay," Michael breathes, running his hands through his hair. "Okay."

"Uhm," Bob says, putting a hand up. "You're not gonna like, eat us all or something, are you?"

Michael makes a face and brings his hands down. "What?"

"You know, seeking revenge and everything," Bob waves his hands around. "No? Nothing?"

Michael makes another disgusted face before he looks at his brother -- who is still smiling at Frank. "Gerard!" He says, smacking his brother's stomach.

"Oh!" Gerard says, shaking his head. "Uh, yes, no, we don't eat children. That was the Sanderson sisters," he makes a face. "Horrible women."

"Oh." Bob says, looking relieved and maybe just a little bit disappointed. "Well, that's. Good?"

Michael bites the inside of his cheek and stares at them. "You." He says, nodding at Frank, who's breath hitches in his lungs. "You lit the candle?"

Frank nods, and gives a small smile as Gerard turns his gaze on him again.

"You're a virgin then?" Bob says in a smug tone, and Frank lets out a breath, blinking slowly.

"Really?" Gerard says innocently, and Frank shrugs, nodding. "Oh!" Gerard says delightedly. "I can fix that!" He takes a step towards Frank but his brother grabs his arm and drags him back, muttering something in his ear which Frank could swear sounded like, "That's the reason we're in this god damn mess."

Gerard frowns and sighs, letting his head hang down. "Sorry." He says.

"Uh," Amanda says, and Frank can see her squeezing Brian's fingers. "We should, uhm, go?"

Brian and Ray nod, and Frank only just realises how pale and sick looking Ray looks.

"Oh." Gerard says, looking up, his face confused. 

"Yeah," Bob says, tugging Frank along beside him. "Gotta get little Frankie home, you know?"

"Oh. Okay." Gerard says sadly, and then turns to Mikey.

Frank frowns, but lets himself be tugged towards the door. He stops in the doorway however, and turns to look back at Gerard and Michael. He feels a tug in the pit of his stomach as he watches Michael bring a hand up to rub his brother's neck, fingers tracing the ringed bruise.

"Frankie?" 

Frank can hear Amanda's voice, but ignores her as he watches Michael pace off around the room, bending down to touch broken parts of the old furniture, frowning. Gerard wraps his arms around himself delicately, careful of the candle in his hand.

"Guys," Frank says, turning back to his friends. He can see Ray is already on the edge of the woods, looking at them with an expression that says _hurry the fuck up_. "We can't just leave them here," he says, and turns back to see Michael pulling at a loose floorboard. "This place is destroyed, they're not even from this time!"

Bob lets out a groan and rubs a hand over his face, pulling his hat from his head. "Frankie--"

"We called them back," Frank says, and Amanda coughs. "Okay, _I_ called them back. I can't just leave them here."

Brian and Bob share a look, before Bob sighs and waves a hand in the air. "Okay Frank, it's your call."

Frank nods and takes a breath. He walks back into the cottage and Gerard looks up, eyes sad and soft.

"Hi," Frank says, smiling. "Uh, I'm Frank." He gives an awkward wave.

"Francis?" Gerard says, blinking at him.

"Uh no, just Frank."

"Oh. Okay." Gerard says, and gives Frank a small smile. "Did thou forget something?"

Frank shakes his head. "Uh, I just...you guys shouldn't be left here, you know?"

Gerard frowns. "I don't understand..."

There's a whooping sound from the corner of the room, and both Frank and Gerard turn to see Michael getting to his feet, a floorboard hitting the floor. He's holding a thick, leather-bound book in his hands and smiling for the first time since Frank's met these strange dead witch boys.

"Oh good," Gerard smiles, before he turns back to Frank. "Why can we not stay here?"

"This place is a mess," Frank says, splaying his hands. "I mean, no offence, but...you can't stay here."

Michael steps up next to his brother and fixes Frank with a look. "Thou art from this time, yes?"

Frank nods.

Michael huffs and looks at his brother. "He could help us."

"I could!" Frank smiles, then says, "Uh, help you with what?"

Micheal sighs and holds his book close against his chest, resting his chin on it. "In case thou has not noticed, thy are not equipped for this millennia."

Frank screws up his face, trying to work out what that even _means_ , when Gerard lets out a shaky breath. "I don't know brother..."

"Listen," Frank says, holding up a hand. "Come back to my house, and we can sort it out there, okay?" He gives Gerard an encouraging smile. "I can't just leave you guys here..."

Gerard chews on his lip but nods, and looks at Michael. "Shall we?"

Michael nods, and steps forward, slowly walking to the doorway and peering out. Frank can just see Bob and Amanda's faces, smiling awkward smiles. "Forest is still here," Michael says, and carefully climbs out of the doorway.

Frank turns to Gerard, and finds he's staring at Frank with a concentrated look on his face. "Are you okay?" Frank asks.

Gerard frowns, then nods. "My powers are a little weak."

"Well," Frank clears his throat, because fuck, _powers_. "You've just woken up, I guess...give it time?"

Gerard sighs and nods. "My brother and I can live with you?"

Frank chokes, and rubs at his chest. "Well, tonight, sure. We'll sort it out, okay?"

Gerard gives him a huge smile, and Frank can feel those butterflies in his stomach again.

\---

It takes the better part of an hour to get the Way _brothers_ through the old forest. Gerard wants to stop and look at every tree stump, frowning and sighing sadly, muttering some words as he touches the dead bark.

Frank does his best to ignore the _what the fuck?_ looks Ray keeps shooting him, and tries to coax Gerard quicker. "Come on Gerard, we'll get back to my place and we can grab something to eat, okay?"

At the moment, Michael looks away from where he's been glaring at the back of Amanda's head. "Food?"

Frank nods. "You hungry?"

Michael chews on the inside of his cheek and nods.

"Good," Frank smiles. "My mom makes a mean veggie lasagne."

"Vejjy...lasahnya?" Michael frowns.

" _Veggie Lasagne_ ," Frank says, grabbing onto Gerard as he almost topples over a fallen branch. "It's Italian."

Micheal lifts his eyebrows and looks at his brother with an impressed expression on his face.

Frank knows it's gonna be a _long_ night.

-

"It's fine, honestly!" Frank says, pointing at the road. "It's just a road!"

" _That_ ," Michael says in a disgusted tone. "Is _no_ road. I see no carriages."

Frank groans and rubs at his face. He can hear Bob and Amanda snickering and flips them off.

"Look," Frank says, and steps out onto the road. "It's tarmac. It can't hurt you."

Michael shakes his head, cradling his book to his chest. "No."

"Mikey," Gerard whispers, placing a hand on his brother's arm. "Frank is trying to help us, brother. We should trust him."

"You want to do more than trust him," Michael mutters, and finally, slowly, takes a step onto the road. Gerard smiles and follows him, using his free hand to cover the flickering flame of the black candle still in his hand.

"Do you have a large barn?" Gerard asks, walking slowly towards Frank, still glancing down at the ground now and then, as though it's about to swallow him whole.

"A barn?" Frank asks. "Uh, no. No barn."

"Oh. Thou has an estate?"

Frank turns and gives Amanda and Brian a dirty look as they laugh, before he turns back to Gerard. "It doesn't really work like that anymore..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...uh, I live with my mom. In my mom's house."

"Oh." Gerard says, and lets out a breath. "Interesting."

Frank smiles up at him, and nods in the direction of his house. "It's just down that way."

Gerard nods, and turns to look at Michael, who's glaring at Amanda again. "Mikey," he says. "The girl isn't going to steal the book."

Amanda looks horrified and spins around. "I'm not going to do anything!"

"Hmm." Michael says and walks quickly, catching up with Frank and Gerard. He starts muttering but Gerard throws and arm out and slaps his hand over his brother's mouth. "No," he says. "No curses. These people are trying to help us."

"HE WAS GOING TO CURSE ME?" Amanda shrieks, and recoils against Brian's side.

Gerard sighs and shakes his head. "My apologies. It won't happen again."

"Unless she gives me cause," Michael mumbles.

Frank rolls his eyes, then springs forward just as Gerard almost drops his candle. "Whoa there!" He says, covering the flame with his palms. "Careful there Gee."

Gerard cocks his head, smiling slightly. "Gee. I like it."

Frank looks up and meets Gerard's smile with his own, before Michael shoves at Frank's shoulder and says, "Quicken the pace!"

\---

"It'll be fine, I swear," Frank says at the bottom of his driveway. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Frank." Amanda says with wide eyes and a stern expression. "You expect us to leave you alone with two eighteenth century _witches_ , on Halloween, when you're mom's out of town?"

Frank gives her a sincere smile and nods. "Yep."

"Okay." Amanda breathes. "Not gonna happen, what if--" She cuts off as a crashing sound comes from behind Frank and they all lean around to look. Mikey is standing there at the bottom of Frank's porch, shaking his head with his lips pursed as Gerard tries to scoop up the broken pieces of one of Frank's mom's garden gnomes, as well as trying to keep his candle balanced in one hand.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen," Amanda hisses, and Bob steps forward. 

"I'll stay, okay?" Bob says, putting one hand on Amanda's shoulder. 

Frank nods. "See? Bob'll stay."

Amanda scowls and narrows her eyes at Bob. "This is all your fault you know? If you hadn't--"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Bob says, shoving her into Brian, who stumbles into Ray. "We'll call you in the morning, okay?"

Amanda is still scowling as Brian tugs her off in the direction Ray is already walking. Frank runs a hand through his hair and turns as he hears Bob laughing. Micheal is glaring in the direction Amanda is walking off in.

"Dude," Frank says and he and Bob walk up to the brothers. "What's your deal with 'Manda?"

Michael makes a face at Frank, and says, "Pardon?"

Frank opens his mouth to speak again, but stops as Gerard places the head of a garden gnome in his hands.

"Sorry," Gerard says meekly. "I broke your little garden man."

Frank raises an eyebrow and says, "It's cool..."

"I don't know what curse is on them," Gerard continues, wringing his hand before bringing it up to cover the candle's flame. "I tried to wake them, but I think my magic is still weak, I'm so sorry, I--"

"What?" Frank half laughs. "No, Gerard, they're not _real_ , they're made of--" he looks at Bob, "Shit, what are they made of?"

Bob rolls his eyes and says, "They're not real. They're pretend."

Gerard cocks his head and pouts his bottom lip and makes a humming sound.

"How long's your mom out of town?" Bob whispers as they usher Gerard and Michael up the porch steps.

"Until Sunday night." Frank says, digging in his pockets for his keys. "We'll sort something out before then." He frowns and pulls his hands out of his pockets, then back in again. "Where the fuck are my keys?"

"Aw dude, don't do this..." Bob groans and leans against the porch railing. Thankfully Frank finds his house keys, and holds them up to Bob’s face. Bob sighs and shoves at Frank’s shoulder. Gerard keeps close behind Frank, so close that Frank’s a little worried that Gerard might set him on fire with the candle he’s carrying.

Frank takes a few seconds unlocking the door. When it clicks, Frank pushes the door open and Peppers runs at his ankles, yipping and scrambling at his legs. Frank smiles and bends to lift her up, but he doesn’t get a chance to, as a bright light suddenly erupts at his feet and Peppers yelps, jumping back as Gerard pounces forward, yelling some words that Frank is pretty sure is Latin.

“Gerard what the fuck?!” Frank cries, and he scoops Peppers into his arms. She’s shaking a little a buries her face in Frank’s costume. 

“Tiny Hell Hound!” Gerard says, eyes wide and one arm outstretched.

“She’s my _dog_!” Frank says, and what the fuck, didn’t they have dogs in seventeen-whatever?

“Dog?” Michael asks apprehensively as he steps over the threshold. “Isn’t it a little small?”

“Hey!” Frank says indignantly. He pets Peppers gently, and presses a kiss to her head.

Michael raises an eyebrow, before he looks around the hall. “This is a _house_?” He asks, frowning.

“It’s not the Taj Mahal, but it’s not like it’s--”

“The what?” Gerard frowns, as he picks up a framed photograph of Frank and his grandmother.

Frank sighs and shakes his head. “Never mind,” he says, and starts walking into the living room. Gerard and Michael trail after him, with Bob taking up the rear. Frank flicks the light switch and can’t help but smirk when Gerard and Mikey both gasp.

“Is thou a witch too?” Gerard asks, and when Frank turns to look at him, Gerard looks kind of hopeful.

Frank laughs and shakes his head. “No,” he says, and sets Peppers down on the sofa. “It’s electricity. It uh, makes things work.”

Gerard frowns and looks at Michael who shrugs, and steps forward, one hand outstretched to Peppers. She sniffs his fingers for a few seconds before she lets him pet her. Michael’s mouth twitches at the corners, and Frank can’t help but chuckle lightly.

“El-ect-rici-ty,” Gerard says slowly, staring at the light shade. “Is it like magic?”

Frank thinks for a second and shrugs. “I guess.”

Bob’s already threw himself down on Frank’s sofa and is kicking his pirate boots off. Frank rolls his eyes, then looks at Gerard when he hears a small rumbling noise. Gerard’s eyes widen and he touches his stomach with his free hand.

“Hungry?” Frank smiles, and Gerard bites his lip and nods. “Come on,” says Frank, and he walks into the small kitchen.

Gerard looks around the kitchen in amazement, touching appliances and making little comments.

“So,” Frank says, opening cupboards and peering inside. “What kinda stuff do you guys eat?”

Gerard stands for a second, making a face that’s kind of between a frown and an excited expression. “Do you have bread?” He says finally.

Frank almost laughs. “Sure…ugh, white or brown?”

“Pardon?” Gerard asks.

“Uh,” Frank reaches into the bread bin and grabs two half loafs, one white, one brown. “There’s different kinds of bread now.”

Gerard’s eyes widen and he steps forward, before he looks down at the candle in his hands. He looks back up at Frank and Frank laughs lightly.

“Okay,” says Frank, setting the loafs down on the counter. He reaches out for the candle, and Gerard pulls back slightly. “It’s okay,” Frank says, and he reaches forward again, and wraps his hands around the candle. “I’m gonna sit it down over here okay?” He takes it out of Gerard’s hands and moves towards the kitchen table. He sets the candle down and lifts his hands. “That way you can help me find you something to eat, okay?”

Gerard stares at the candle for a few seconds before he lets out a breath and nods. “Okay,” he says. “Okay.”

Frank smiles and picks up the bread again. “Now, you can’t just have bread, I’m sure mom’s got some real meat or something--”

“Meat?!” Gerard gasps, and Frank looks up.

“Oh, do you not eat meat? ‘Cause I don’t, I just thought--”

“Yes, I eat meat,” Gerard said, eyes still wide. “But isn’t it expensive?” He looks towards the kitchen window. “I did not see a farm yard nearby, does thou own livestock?”

Frank blinks for a few seconds, completely bewildered. This is really fucking difficult, he thinks. He’s going to have to explain _everything_ , isn’t he? He wonders how Bob’s doing in the living room with Michael.

“No, okay.” Frank says, and he sit’s the bread back down. “Sit down.” He ushers Gerard back to the kitchen table and pulls out a chair, making him sit down with a small thump. Gerard’s watching him with trusting, shining eyes, and Frank’s stomach jolts slightly.

“You like bread,” he says, and Gerard nods.

“And meat.” 

Another nod.

“Okay. How about a sandwich?”

Gerard makes a face. “What?”

Frank groans and slaps a hand to his head. “It’s a…like…I can put some ham or something between two slices of bread, and--”

“Yes!” Gerard says delightedly, actually clapping his hands together. “Can you?”

Frank can’t help the huge smile spreading across his face as Gerard stares at him, so hopeful looking. Normally Frank will make every excuse not to have to deal with meat, or any animal products really, but it seems that for this strange eighteenth century witch boy, Frank’s willing to push his boundaries.

“Will Michael want the same?” Frank asks as he pulls open the refrigerator. Gerard gives a small gasp at the light emitting from the fridge, and Frank smiles to himself. It’s cute, he can’t help it.

“Yes,” Gerard says. “Michael and I can share.”

“What?” Frank makes a face. “You don’t have to share?” He turns to look at Gerard who’s frowning at him. “You can have one each?”

“One…each?” Gerard says, stony faced.

“Or more, if you like? I mean, you must be starving after almost three years, huh?” He gives a little chuckle.

“More?!” Gerard squeaks, and Frank looks at him again.

“Dude, what?” 

Gerard just shakes his head and stares down at the table. He looks a little sad, and Frank bites his lip, before he pulls a pack of his mom’s wafer thin ham from the fridge. He sets about making the sandwiches before he asks, “What do you want to drink?”

Gerard doesn’t answer, and Frank looks ‘round at him. “Gerard?” He says, before he walks over and crouches down so he can look at Gerard. “Hey,” he says and reaches out, touching Gerard’s arm. “What’s up?”

Gerard looks up at him with sparkling eyes. “You’re so kind.” He says quietly, and Frank’s heart kind of breaks a little. 

“What?” Frank whispers, and he doesn’t even know why he’s whispering. “No, I’m just--”

“You brought us into your home,” Gerard says, and he hangs his head. “And you’re feeding us.”

“So?” Frank laughs. 

“We’re witches,” Gerard shrugs. 

Frank makes a face. He doesn’t see why it makes any difference. He has a cousin who’s into all that Wiccan shit, so why would he care if he has two real live witches in his house? On Halloween.

“So?” Frank smiles, and he gets to his feet again. He finishes making the sandwiches and sets them on two plates. If Bob wants anything the lazy bastard can make it himself. Frank pulls two cans of Coke from the fridge and carries everything to the table. He sets one plate and can in front of Gerard before he calls out Michael’s name.

A few seconds later, Michael appears, and seems to have replaced the book against his chest with Peppers, who Frank can practically hear _purring_ as Michael scratches behind her ears.

“Well,” says Frank, eyebrows raised. “And I always thought witches had cats.”

Michael looks at him confused, before he stares at the plates on the table. “What are those?”

“Huh? Oh, sandwiches,” Frank smiles.

“ _Sand witches_?” Michael says aghast.

“What? No,” Frank shakes his head. “It’s just bread, butter and ham.”

Michaels eyes kind of light up and he lets Frank take Peppers from his arms before he slips into a chair facing Gerard. They both stare at the sandwiches for a minute before they both poke at the bread.

“This bread is…strange,” Gerard says and lifts the top piece. He touches the ham and raises his eyebrows, before he lifts the full sandwich up and sniffs it. Michael mirrors his brother, and Bob appears at Frank’s shoulder.

“Where’s mine?” He asks, and Frank shoves him in the direction of the fridge before he sets Peppers on the floor so she can toddle off to her water dish.

When Gerard finally takes a bite of his sandwich, Frank feels a little nervous. He doesn’t quite know why, but he _really_ hopes Gerard likes it, and that’s so stupid, because it’s not like he just cooked some huge elaborate meal or anything, but when Gerard’s eyes widen and he makes a small moan in his throat, Frank grins.

“Good?” He asks, and Gerard nods, before he starts trying to stuff more of the bread in his mouth. Michael copies his brother, only without as much moaning and mess. After a minute or so, Michael prods a finger at the can of Coke, and Frank springs into action. He pops the ring and sets it back down, and it’s ridiculous, but he feels almost _smart_ , showing off in front of these kids from the past.

“What is this?” Michael asks in delight as he sips his soda.

“It’s Coke,” Frank says, and Gerard starts gulping down his own drink. “It’s like…what?” He looks at Bob who’s found a large bag of Cheetos and is currently stuffing handfuls into his mouth. “Sugar and shit?” Frank said, and Bob shrugs.

Gerard makes a small whining noise, and Frank’s cheeks are starting to ache with smiling, but he doesn’t even care.

\---

It’s been two hours since Frank brought Gerard and Michael home, and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. So far he’s had to stop Gerard from screaming at the television, and then there was Michael pulling leaves from all his mother’s plants, muttering about things he could use them for.

Bob’s been sitting laughing his ass off at Frank the whole time. 

“This time is strange,” Michael says, and he looks at the candle flickering in the corner where Frank’s sat it. “Everything is so…different.”

“Well,” Frank says, watching as Gerard continues to circle the television set. “It’s been almost three hundred years, of course things are different.”

Michael nods and stretches. Frank can’t help but move backwards a little.

“Uhm, do you guys like, want a shower or something?” He asks and instantly feels a little guilty, because he’s practically telling them that they stink.

“Shower?” Gerard asks. He’s now sitting in front of the television, one hand pressed against Spongebob. He looks a little scared at whatever Frank’s suggesting.

“Uh…like a bath?” Frank answer, and Gerard scowls a little. “It’s just…it’s been like, a while for you dudes, right?”

Michael shrugs and gets to his feet. “Sand witches, Coke, tella-visions and tiny dogs,” he pets Peppers who’s just slipped from his lap. “Show me this shower thing.”

-

It turns out Michael is a lot easier to coax into a shower than Gerard is. Michael had went in quite happily, and spent almost an hour under the spray. When Frank entered the bathroom after him, he’d found his mom’s shampoos all mixed in the sink.

“Hey,” Frank had called out. “This is a sink, not a cauldron.”

When Frank tries to get Gerard into the shower though, it’s a little more difficult. Michael’s sitting on the sofa next to Bob, listening intently as a Bob tells him about the current president, music, food, dogs and pretty much everything else Michael wants to know. He’s dressed in a pair of Frank’s pyjamas that are way too small for the gangly boy, but Michael had taken them quite happily, thanking Frank more than a few times.

“Do I have to?” says Gerard, watching the spray with unease. “Can I not just…splash?”

Frank fixes him with a look. “Dude, if you wanna stay here -- and convince my mom to let you stay longer -- you gotta wash.”

Gerard makes a pained noise, but nods. He steps into the bathroom and starts to pull off his shirt. Frank can’t tear his eyes away quick enough and _fuck_ Gerard looks good. His skin is so pale, with a thin coating of dirt and dust that Frank really just wants to drag his fingers over. As Gerard starts to pull at the laces of his pants, Frank gulps loudly and looks away, but not before he catches the sad look on Gerard’s face.

“Uh, I’ll uh,” Frank clears his throat. “I’ll get you something to, uh, wear.” He gets to his feet and quickly makes his way out of the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and bangs his head back against it. “Fuck,” he hisses, then almost jumps out of his skin as he feels someone touch his shoulder.

It’s Bob, watching him with a bemused smile.

“What the fuck?” Frank gasps, holding his chest. 

“Seriously?” Bob says.

“What?”

“You’ve been here like, five months, you haven’t crushed on anyone, but now a dead witch dude shows up and you’re all googly-eyed?”

Frank gawps at his friend for a few seconds before he shakes his head. “What? I don’t. You’re just.” He scowls and shoves by Bob. “Fuck you man. I’m just being nice.”

“Uh-huh,” Bob says and follows Frank to the towel closet.

“ _I_ called them back from the dead, I should at least--”

“Yup,” Bob says and leans against the wall. “This is all just you being a good Samaritan.”

Frank makes a strange noise with his throat and waltzes to his room and grabs a clean pair of sweats and a shirt from the pile on his desk chair. He ignores the amused smile on Bob’s face as he walks to the bathroom and raps on the door gently. He can totally do this, he can prove to Bob he’s just being nice, he’s looking after some guys that he--

As Frank pushes the bathroom door open, he feels his stomach do cartwheels as he looks at Gerard, standing in the bathtub under the showerhead. Naked. And wet. And Frank’s groin really can’t handle it.

Frank drops the towels and clothes to the floor and slams out of the bathroom. He stares at Bob and shakes his head.

“Told you,” Bob smirks.

\---

Michael is passed out on the sofa with Peppers curled up at his neck. Frank’s fed him another two sandwiches and let him try out at least three different types of potato chips, as well as taught him what a milkshake is (“I do not understand how a cow can produce this,” Michael had said, eyes wide). Bob’s nodding off in the armchair, and Frank rolls his eyes. 

He goes up to his room and starts to pull his comforter and pillows from the bed, intending on setting up camp in the living room, when Gerard appears in the door way. His hair is dripping wet against the white shirt Frank’s given him and the sweatpants are a little short, so Frank can see his ankles.

The bruise around Gerard’s neck looks painful, and Frank’s fingers twitch at his sides.

Frank clears his throat. “You feel better?”

Gerard gives him a small smile and nods. “Yes, thank you.”

Frank chuckles lightly, and Gerard frowns. “You keep laughing at me,” says Gerard. “Why is that?”

Frank drops a pillow from his hands and runs a hand through his hair. “You’re so polite and formal. It’s cute.”

Gerard tilts his head. “You think I’m…cute.”

Frank can feel the blush on his cheeks and he just shrugs.

They stand in silence for a few moments, before Gerard asks, “What are you doing?”

Frank looks down at the mess of blankets and pillows. “Oh, I was gonna uh, take them to the living room. You know, so we could all camp out.”

Gerard nods and looks at the bed. “Is that…a bed?”

Frank looks at his bed. He’s had it for years, it’s nothing really special. Well, to him anyway. “Uh, yeah.”

Gerard looks at it with interest. “May I…?”

Frank makes a face then says, “Uh, sure?”

Gerard smiles and dashes forward and practically throws himself onto the mattress. He bounces on the springs slightly, and actually _giggles_ with delight. “Frankie!” He cries as he slides up the bed. “This is…incredible!”

Frank can’t help but laugh, and watches Gerard bounce up and down, his wet hair flying around his face. After a few moments, Gerard holds a hand out to Frank, and Frank can’t help it, he takes it and climbs onto the bed. He and Gerard bounce on their knees, giggling like children.

Eventually, Frank falls back against his pillows and Gerard falls next to him, breathless and giggling.

Frank grins at him, and he feels his stomach flipping around. It’s barely been five hours since he met Gerard Way, but he has to admit it, Bob was right. Five months and Frank had barely blinked at the same person twice -- Gerard crawls out of Hell or wherever and Frank suddenly just wants to--

“Thank you,” Gerard says, and Frank turns to see Gerard watching him.

“Huh?” Frank breathes.

Gerard shuffles a little closer. “Michael won’t say very much to you, but thank you for everything you’ve done for us, considering what we are.”

Frank frowns. “What? Why wouldn’t’--”

“Frank,” Gerard says, and he ducks his head in a way that makes Frank’s heart hurt a little. “You could have alerted the town and had us burned at the stake, but you didn’t, you--”

“Gerard,” Frank giggles, and he can’t help but just keep grinning at strange boy in his bed. “You wouldn’t get burned at the stake, I promise. Things like that don’t happen anymore.”

“Really?” Gerard asks a little apprehensively.

“Really. It’s the twenty-first century, if you went around claiming to have magic you’d probably be considered crazy or something. People would just laugh.”

Gerard frowns and watches Frank. “But the witch hunts were--”

“Gerard,” Frank says, and he takes one of Gerard’s hands in the way that Frank’s mom did when she used to promise him there were no monsters under his bed. “There are no witch hunts anymore. No witch craft, no nothing.”

Gerard sighs and shuffles a little against the pillows. “This is all so strange.”

“I know,” Frank says, and he watches Gerard for a minute or so, silent.

He can’t help it, but Frank can’t stop thinking about how pretty Gerard actually is. His hair is all wet and tangled, and it falls against his pale skin. Frank’s eyes settle on the ugly bruise around his neck and he swallows a little.

“Where were you?” He asks, still staring at Gerard’s neck.

“Pardon?” Gerard says, looking up at him.

“Like, before. Before I lit the candle. Where were you?”

Gerard screws up his mouth a little and thinks. He’s silent for what seems like too long, and Frank’s just about to tell him it’s fine, he doesn’t need to tell him, when Gerard finally speaks.

“I’m not sure,” he says, and he runs a hand through his hair, tugging it through some wet knots. “I can’t really remember. I remember saying goodbye to Mikey and Elena, then it was just dark.” He shrugs.

Frank smiles. “Mikey?”

Gerard gives a small blush and shrugs. “I don’t. I’m not sure. I feel like I was asleep for a very long time.”

Frank nods. “So you weren’t in like, Hell or whatever?”

Gerard frowns. “I don’t think so. No, I don’t think we were.”

“Oh,” Frank says, and he’s not sure why, but he feels little better about that. “I guess the legends were all wrong then, huh?”

Gerard sighs and shrugs. “What do they say?”

“Well,” says Frank, and he settles back a little. “I don’t really know, I haven’t lived here that long, but apparently you were hanged for witchcraft. Like, someone from the village caught one of you with the Devil on your shoulder…and I’m not quite sure what that means, to be honest.”

“The Devil?” Gerard says in a disgusted tone.

Frank shrugs, “Dude, I don’t know, I only heard about it a few hours ago.”

“We didn’t know the _Devil_ ,” Gerard says and shakes his head so he splashes Frank with drops of water from his hair. “Elena hated him, he wasn’t very nice.”

Frank raises his eyes and asks, “Did she meet him?”

Gerard nods and his brow is furrowed. He doesn’t look very pleased. “Just once. She told me he wasn’t a very nice creature, and that she would have rather spent an eternity talking to her toads than spent ten minutes with him.”

Frank gives a small laugh. “She sounds brilliant.”

Gerard smiles and looks down. “She is,” he says, but then frowns. “Was, I suppose. She didn’t come back.”

Frank stops smiling for what feels like the first time that night. “Yeah…sorry. Why…why did she not come back?”

Gerard shrugs. “She was tired of this place, she said. She’s happy where she is.” He picks at the knee of the sweatpants he’s wearing. “She knows Mikey and I will look out for one another.”

Frank nods. “And me,” he says, and when Gerard looks up at him, he can feel his face heat up a little. “I mean, I’ll be here. You know, if you need me.”

Gerard tilts his head and just stares at Frank for a few seconds. “You’re very gracious, Frank.”

Frank shrugs and stares at his socks. “It’s my fault you’re here, s’least I can do.”

“I’m glad you lit the candle,” Gerard says. “It’s nice to be awake again.”

They sit in silence for a little while, not really looking at each other. Frank can hear snores filtering from down stairs, and he just knows Bob has passed out. He looks at his bedside clock and it’s almost five AM, and Frank tells himself it’s okay, he still has another day before his mom gets home and he has to come up with some story to convince her into letting his new friends from out of town stay for a while. Maybe Gerard can’t hypnotise her or something.

Frank looks up and see Gerard rubbing at his throat with a pained face.

“Does it hurt?”

Gerard looks at him and gives a little nod. “A little. Not too much.”

Frank chews on his lip for a few seconds before he thinks, fuck it, and he reaches out and touches his fingertips to the bruised skin. Gerard doesn’t stop him, he actually kind of leans forward slightly, letting Frank stroke the skin.

“Why did they do it?” Frank asks in small voice. “If you weren’t evil or whatever.”

Gerard sighs and Frank pulls his hand away. His fingers feel cold suddenly, and he folds his arms across his chest, tucking his hands under his armpits.

“I was having a love affair with someone from the village,” Gerard says with his head hanging. “Their father found out, and they said I’d cast a spell on them.”

“ _Fuck,_ “ hisses Frank, and Gerard gives him a strange look before he continues. 

“They marched into our forest--”

“Like an angry mob?”

Gerard nods. “They got Mikey first.” He falls silent for a few seconds. “Then Elena. I begged for them to be freed, to just take me, but they took us all.”

Frank can feel a burning behind his eyes and he is _fucked_ if he’s going to cry in front of Gerard.

“They sentenced us to death in our own yard. No such thing a fair trial for the likes of us.”

“That’s so shit,” Frank says, and he feels just so pissed off. “I mean, just because you were having an affair with some girl? What the Hell man, that’s--”

“Ah,” Gerard says, a small, strange smile on his lips. “That was the problem.”

Frank fixes him with a confused look.

“It was a boy.”

Frank feels like all the air in his lungs have been sucked right out of him by his mom’s vacuum cleaner or something. Gerard’s watching him with a peculiar expression and Frank’s brain seems to be going into overdrive.

“So. A boy, huh?” Frank swallows.

Gerard nods. “It’s considered an act of evil, fornicating with another male.” He sighs. 

Frank practically _growls_ , and Gerard looks up at him.

“It’s not _evil_ ,” Frank says, and he can feel it building up in his chest, the rant, the fight he’s forever getting himself into, standing up for himself, for his friends, for everything he feels, for everything he believes in, for--

“I know it’s not,” Gerard says, smiling slightly, and Frank deflates, the burn of anger being replaced by why he can only assume is a butterfly fluttering around in his chest. “People are just ignorant.”

Frank’s speechless. He never in his life thought he would hear an eighteenth century witch boy tell him it was okay to be gay. Well, he figured it was about time he stopped jumping to conclusions. And he could stick _that_ to his history teacher, next time she gave him a funny look for the rainbow patch on the ass of his favourite pants.

“His father wasn’t very pleased, and I think he just got scared,” Gerard sighs. “Robert wasn’t the bravest of men, despite his father being a nobleman.”

Frank raises his eyebrows. “You corrupted nobility? Nice.”

Gerard laughs a little, and Frank knows he probably doesn’t even know what Frank means, but he doesn’t really care, because Gerard’s laugh makes the butterfly in his chest flutter rapidly. 

When Frank looks up after a while and Gerard in staring at him with his forehead creased.

“What’s wrong?”

Gerard doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. He sighs then says, “I’m not sure if my powers are broken, or if there’s something wrong with you.”

Frank almost chokes on the air he’s breathing. “Excuse me?”

“I can’t read you,” Gerard says. 

“You can’t…read me?” Frank asks, and what the fuck, is this Twilight all of a sudden? He thought it was a witch he was sitting with, not a god damned vampire.

“No,” Gerard frowns. “I can read your friend Bob, and I can read Michael, but not you. Why is that?”

Frank raises and eyebrow, and Gerard seems to blush slightly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

“No,” Frank smiles. “It’s fine. Uh, maybe I’m just weird?” _Like Bella fucking Swan_ , an annoying voice in his head says.

“Hmmm,” Gerard hums. “Maybe there’s a protection on you.”

“Protection?”

“Yes, perhaps there is a witch or warlock in your family protecting you.”

Frank scoffs. “Well, with my health and high school, it’s not very likely.”

“Perhaps in another age?”

Frank shrugs. He guesses it’s possible. Up until now, he’d never believed in magic, but now he was sitting with--

“What kind of magic can you do?” He asks suddenly, because fuck, he’s sitting with a _witch_.

Gerard gets a wicked grin on his face, as though he’s been waiting on Frank to ask him this very question the whole night. He doesn’t say anything, but straightens up a little, and closes his eyes.

They’re silent, and Frank watches Gerard with a bemused look, because nothing’s happening, the room is just as it always was. Frank’s about to tell Gerard it’s fine, to forget about it, when suddenly he feels like he’s got goosebumps. He looks at Gerard and he seems to be…he’s fucking _glowing_ , just a little, but he’s definitely glowing.

Frank opens his mouth, to say…what, he doesn’t actually know, but suddenly the air looks like it’s _sparkling_ , like a snow globe or something.

Frank gets to his feet, on the bed, and pads forward two steps. The air is definitely glittering, he can actually feel it, it’s like tiny little sparks on his skin, but it doesn’t hurt, it’s like…water or something, Frank doesn’t know, he doesn’t have a fucking _clue_ what is happening, but it feels so nice against his skin, he just wants to rip the skeleton shirt over his head and let the air dance along his skin, and you know what? Fuck it, he’s _going_ to do it, he’s going to just take all his clothes off, even his fucking _socks_ , because this feels great, this is the best thing he’s ever--

“Frank!”

Frank looks down and Gerard’s at his feet, one hand wrapped around Frank’s wrist. Frank blinks then realises he’s ripped his shirt off and is in the process of trying to pull at the tie of the skeleton pants he’s wearing.

“Whoa.” Frank says, eyes wide, and he falls to his knees and runs a hand through his hair, breathing harshly. “What _was_ that?”

Gerard smiles a cheeky smile, and shakes his head. “Sorry, I was just--”

“ _Dazzling me?!_ “ And shit, this _is_ fucking Twilight, isn’t it?

Gerard giggles and shakes his head. “It just feels nice, doesn’t it?”

Frank shakes his head. “Yeah, it does.” He looks up and Gerard is just smiling at him.

“Sorry,” Gerard says. “I wasn’t trying to trick you into taking off your clothing.”

Frank laughs. “You probably wouldn’t need to anyway.”

Gerard stops smiling and looks at Frank with a curious expression. Frank clears his throat and grabs his shirt and pulls it back on, before he clears his throat. “Uh, we should probably get back to--”

“Frank,” Gerard says, and he wraps a hand around Frank’s wrist again. “Would you mind…I mean, would it be okay if we just…stayed here? For a little while?” He looks at Frank with such innocent eyes. “I’d like to talk to you, if that’s okay?”

Frank stares back at Gerard for a few seconds, and his stomach does that little flip again. He knows he’s being stupid, and he knows this is completely crazy, but _fuck_ , Gerard is _pretty_. Frank nods and shuffles back on the bed so he’s lying against the pillows. Gerard settles himself back and picks that the sweat pants.

“What is it like?” Gerard asks quietly.

“What?” Frank doesn’t know why, but his voice is practically a croak.

“The world.” Gerard ducks his head, and Frank can see the blush creeping up his neck.

“Well,” Frank smiles. “I think it’s a _lot_ different from when you were last here.”

Gerard doesn’t say anything, but he peeks at Frank through his hair.

“There’s no witches, as far as I know,” Frank says, and Gerard nods. “Some people practise Paganism or Wicca and stuff, but I don’t think that’s really what you’re all about, huh?”

Gerard gives him a small smile, but keeps his mouth shut.

“Okay…uhm, politics are crazy, I try to ignore them if I can. Uh, we have…cars! We have like…fuck, how do I explain what a car is?” He screws his eyes closed and can’t help but laugh. How the fuck do you explain what a car is to someone who’s been dead for over two hundred years?!

“Car…” Gerard repeats. “A carriage?”

“Yes! No, well, kind of,” Frank says. “It’s like a carriage, but it’s not got like, horses or anything…it’s like…I dunno, it’s run by gas?”

Gerard frowns at him. “I don’t understand…”

Frank can’t help but laugh and shake his head. “I’ll show you one tomorrow, okay? It’s like…I dunno…it just works, somehow.”

Gerard nods. “I’d like to see one.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll see a few while you’re here…” Frank trails off, because suddenly he has a bad feeling in his gut. “Hold on,” he says. “How…how long _are_ you here for?”

Gerard blinks at him before he shrugs. “As long as the candle is lit, I suppose.”

“Will it burn down?” Frank asks, panicked.

Gerard frowns at him for a second, before he shakes his head. “I don’t think so. I mean…it should just keep burning, if I remember the spell correctly.”

“So…you’re here for good?” Frank holds his breath.

Gerard nods, and Frank exhales. “Is that okay?” Asks Gerard.

“What? Yes!” Frank says, and then he can feel his cheeks glow a little. “Yes, that’s…yeah. I mean, it’s cool. You’re back…it’ll be like, cool to show you around and shit.”

Gerard frowns, and Frank mentally scolds himself. Gerard really has no idea what Frank’s saying half the time, does he?

“You speak so strange,” Gerard says, and Frank nods.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting you don’t--”

“No, I like it,” Gerard smiles. “I enjoy trying to understand you. You are quite the challenge, since I can’t read you.”

Frank ducks his head, smiling. “Well, I’m glad my weirdness amuses you.” When he looks up, Gerard’s watching him with a glint in his eyes and Frank’s stomach jolts. _Shit, he thinks._ _I am so fucked._

\---

Frank wakes up just before lunch, and there’s someone prodding his back. At first Frank just makes a few throat sounds, shuffling about and pressing his cheek into his pillow. His mom know he doesn’t get up before noon on a Saturday, and--

Frank opens his eyes. The first thing he remembers is his mom is out of town. The second thing he remembers is his birthday party, then Way Cottage, and then making sandwiches for two dead witch boys. The last thing Frank remembers is talking to a pretty dark haired boy in his bed. Frank looks down and realises it isn’t his pillow he’s lying on, but someone’s stomach.

Frank leans up and twists his head to see Michael watching him with an annoyed expression.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Frank croaks, and then turns when he feels Gerard moving under him. Gerard blinks his eyes open and for a few seconds looks confused. He then smiles up at Frank, and then blinks at his brother.

“Michael, this is not--”

Michael opens his mouth but is interrupted by a crash from downstairs.

Frank silently thanks a higher power before he scrambles out of bed to see what Bob’s broken this time.

It turns out that Bob’s taken it upon himself to make breakfast and has managed to smash at least three of Frank’s mom’s good dinner plates.

“My mom is gonna fucking kill you, man,” Frank says as he picks up the pieces. “What were you even doing in there? The pots and pans are under the sink, you know that!”

Bob just makes a face and finishes sweeping. “I needed plates, you dipshit. You wanna eat off the floor?”

Frank rolls his eyes and leans back to crack his spine. He can hear raised voices and he runs a hand through his hair. “Shit.”

“What?” Bob asks as he pulls a carton of eggs from the fridge.

“Uh, I think Michael thinks something happened with Gerard and I--”

“Did it?!” Bob asks, and he drops an egg into the pan he’s sat out without cracking the shell.

“No!” Frank breathes. “No, we just…we just talked, he was asking me shit, and we must have fallen asleep…”

“Uh huh,” Bob says, and he tries to pick the shell of the egg from the pan. Frank rolls his eyes and pads out into the living room as Gerard and Michael walk in. Gerard doesn’t even look at Frank, just takes a seat on the sofa as Michael stands in front of Frank with his arms crossed.

“Gerard says you didn’t fornicate.” Michael says, and Frank almost chokes on his own breath. Michael doesn’t seem to notice and just continues talking. “I know he isn’t lying. But I’m watching you, Frank.”

“Watching me?” Frank squeaks, because, what the fuck?

“I’m not letting my brother be hurt again because people do not accept that some men like other men, and--”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Frank says, holding up both his hands. “I never said it wasn’t okay, I like dudes, I don’t think--”

“He does!” Bob interjects from the bathroom. “Frankie _loves_ the dudes.”

Frank scowls but doesn’t turn, just keeps staring at Michael. “What I’m saying is…the world is different, okay? Not everyone is gonna burn you at the stake for being gay.”

Michael makes a face. “Why would they burn you for being gay? Are not most people gay?”

Frank just stares at Michael for a few seconds before he groans and slaps a hand over his eyes. “No, no I mean…gay means… _fuck_ , it’s too early for this.” He takes a deep breath and places both hands on Michael’s shoulders. “Okay, in this day, gay normally means a man loving another man, okay? And I didn’t mean they’d _really_ burn you, it was a figure of speech. Basically, it’s okay for men to like other men, okay?”

Michael narrows his eyes and watches Frank for a few seconds before he says, “Okay. But I’m still watching you.”

Frank shakes his head but says, “Okay, whatever you say Mikes.”

Michael cocks his head slightly at the use of a nickname, but doesn’t say anything. Instead he walks past Frank and into the kitchen. Frank lets out a breath and tugs at the neckline of the skeleton shirt he’s still wearing. He looks at Gerard who’s sitting on the sofa, now watching Frank with an apologetic face.

“You okay Gerard?” Frank asks in a tired voice, and Gerard nods slowly.

“I’m sorry about Mikey, he…he is a little protective of me. Because of…” He trails off and shrugs a little, rubbing the bruise on his throat.

“Yeah,” Frank breathes, and he can understand. “Don’t worry about it. Won’t happen again.”

Gerard looks a little sad when Frank says that, and Frank decides now would be a good time to take a shower and ignore the butterfly that is beating the shit out of his chest.

-

By the time Frank’s showered and managed to keep his hands off himself, Amanda and Brian have arrived, and when he gets to the living room he’s pretty sure he can cut the tension with a knife.

Michael is sitting next to Gerard on the sofa, but he’s staring scathingly at Amanda who’s sitting in an armchair in the corner, picking at her tights nervously. Brian’s standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching the living room with a worried expression, and Bob’s in the other armchair looking amused as fuck.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Frank asks, and everyone looks up at him.

“He keeps trying to curse me,” Amanda says, and she looks up at Michael with a scared look. 

“”I don’t trust her,” Michael says, and Gerard slaps his thigh.

“Brother, I’ve told you, she’s not--”

“I don’t care,” Michael says and he gets to his feet. “She is obviously some relation, so we should--”

“We should do no such thing!” Gerard says, and he gets to his feet to face Michael. “These people are trying to give us their help--”

“Which we would not need had it not been for her--”

“--and we should be thankful! Mikey! Just let it go!”

Michael stares at his brother for a few seconds before he scowls. “If it were me, would _you_ let it go?”

Gerard just stares for a second before he looks away.

“I thought not,” Michael mutters, and he stalks past Frank and up the stairs. Frank opens his mouth to call after him, but Peppers is running up the stairs behind him, and Frank doesn’t even have the energy to think about that.

“Someone wanna fill me in?” Frank says, and Brian steps out into the room.

“We just got here, and he started saying all this crazy shit in some weird language,” he sits on the arm of the chair Amanda is in and pets her hair gently.

“He was trying to curse me again!” Amanda says, and she looks up at Frank with worried eyes. “I haven’t done anything Frankie!”

“I know,” Frank says, and he leans down to press a kiss to her head. As he pulls away, Frank could swear a flicker of annoyance just flashed across Gerard’s face. “He’s been asleep for almost three hundred years, he’s probably just a bit paranoid.”

Amanda nods, and wipes her eyes on the cuff of his cardigan. “Mom sent over pie,” she says. “It’s in the kitchen.”

Frank nods and he walks into the kitchen. There’s a pumpkin pie sitting on the counter, and he unwraps the cellophane wrapping to sniff it. He really loves Mrs. Palmer’s pumpkin pie.

“Frank?” 

Frank turns to see Gerard standing in the doorway, still dressed in Frank pyjamas. 

“Hey.” Frank breathes. “Uh, you okay?”

Gerard nods. “I’m sorry about Mikey, he’s…a little protective.”

“Dude,” Frank says, wrapping the pie back up. “Amanda’s an amazing girl, she’s not--”

“I know,” Gerard says. “Michael is just…give him some time?”

Frank watches Gerard for a few moments before he nods. “Okay.”

-

The afternoon is spent trying to teach Gerard and Michael more about the present day. Frank had managed to coax Michael out of his room by promising to make him _real_ food and not the shit Bob had tried to force on him while Frank was showering.

Frank had found some pairs of oversized sweatpants that he was sure would _just_ fit the Ways and no more, and paired them up with some old, baggy, out of shape hoodies he kept around for the cold nights. Once the brothers were dressed and Frank had managed to break into his mother’s Winter stash of socks for him (for the first time ever, Frank was so proud of how lame his mom was for buying everything in bulk), they were all sat on the back porch of the house.

Gerard brought his legs up to tuck under his thighs as he sat on the large cushions Frank had dragged onto the porch. Michael was on the porch swing with Peppers in his lap, pressing her snout into his hand happily.

Amanda and Brian had left, but Bob had stayed over, citing that this was pretty much the most amusing thing to watch _ever_ , and was sitting on the porch steps with his back against the railing.

“What _is_ that thing?!” Gerard asks and Frank looks up. From the backyard he can see a small side road with a car driving slowly along it.

“ _That’s_ a car!” 

“Oh!” Gerard says excitedly. “The not-a-carriage-thing?”

“Yeah,” Frank nods, sitting down next to him. “It like, carries people to wherever they wanna go.”

“With no horses?” Michael asks, and Frank twists to nod at him. Michael looks impressed and goes back to petting Peppers.

The rest of the afternoon passes in very much the same fashion. Frank explains to Gerard exactly what the huge bird in the sky is and exactly how aeroplanes stay up (well, to the best of Frank’s ability). He explains to Michael about school, and how everyone _has_ to go to class. There’s a bit of confusion when Frank attempts to explain electricity again, but he gives up and just agrees with Gerard’s decision that it’s magic.

When it’s dinner time, Frank ushers everyone inside and he sits Michael on the sofa in front of the TV. Bob falls down next to him, promising to teach Michael all about “good movies. Don’t trust Frank, he’ll have you watching nothing but those black and white horror flicks.”

Frank scowls but walks back into the kitchen. Gerard’s standing with his back against the counter. He gives Frank a small smile and Frank can’t help but return it.

As Frank moves to the freezer and starts to pull out various boxes and frozen bags, Gerard just watches him. Frank tries to ignore it, but it’s difficult. 

“So,” Frank clears his throat. “I was thinking burgers and fries?” He looks up and Gerard’s looking confused again. His mouth’s all pinched up and he’s so cute that Frank’s heart wants to explode. “It’s up…potatoes and like…cooked meat?”

“Oh!” Gerard says. “Yes, thank you.” He smiles thankfully and Frank nods. He sets about pulling the box of burgers open and switches on the stove. Gerard’s just kinda hovering around the kitchen, humming at things and Frank glances up every now and then to watch him. At one point when Frank’s putting a tray of fries into the oven, he glances up to see Gerard _talking_ to his mother’s dead house plant. She’s asked Frank to throw it out several times but he keeps forgetting, and Frank opens his mouth to say something, but stops as he sees the leaves turn from a dark, dead brown into a bright, light green. The stem starts to straighten up and before Frank’s very eyes, he watches the plant come back to life.

“Gerard,” Frank breathes, and Gerard looks up innocently. “You…you did that?”

Gerard nods happily. “It made the room sad.”

“The room. Sad.” Frank mumbles then shakes his head. “That’s amazing.”

Gerard shrugs, but Frank can tell he’s proud of himself, the way his eyes are sparkling.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Frank says, and Gerard tilts his head.

“Thank you, Frank.”

Frank smiles and goes to pull out some plates from the cupboard, but suddenly Gerard is right there in front of him, blocking the space between Frank and the kitchen counter.

“Frank,” Gerard says and Frank’s breath suddenly hitches in his chest. “Oh! Sorry!” Gerard says, and then Frank can breathe again. “I’m a bit…off.”

“You did that?” Frank says, rubbing his chest.

Gerard nods apologetically. “Sometimes I can’t control myself.”

“S’okay,” Frank says, rubbing his chest. “I don’t mind…”

Gerard bites his lip and looks down at Frank. “Would you…would you mind if I…”

Frank swallows and shakes his head, because no, he wouldn’t mind if Gerard did anything right about now.

Gerard chews on his bottom lip a little, and before Frank knows it, he’s leaning down and pressing a small kiss to Frank’s lips. Frank’s breath hitches again, and Frank’s not sure if it’s Gerard stopping his lungs again or if it’s just _Gerard_.

Gerard pulls away after a few seconds and looks at Frank with a worried look. Frank tries to look cool, tries to keep it cool, but he knows he’s failing because his stomach is swimming and the butterfly in his chest is losing it against his ribcage. He smiles dopily, and runs a hand through his hair.

“Are you dazzling me again?” Frank says, because he really feels like that’s what’s going on. His skin is pricking happily and he feels _amazing_.

“No,” Gerard whispers, and Frank looks up.

“No?”

Gerard shakes his head.

“Well,” Frank says, and he sways a little, but doesn’t say anything else. 

-

Frank manages to finish dinner without burning it too badly, and Gerard offers to help him carry the plates into the living room. When they get into the room, Michael’s eyes are wide and staring straight at the TV. 

Frank lifts his chin at Bob, who just grins and says, “Star Wars.” 

Frank rolls his eyes and sets the plate in front of Michael who doesn’t even look up, just stares at Luke Skywalker lovingly.

Frank settles on the floor by the coffee table near Gerard’s feet and picks at his veggie burger and fries, doing his best not to turn and meet the way Gerard is staring at him.

\---

“That Amanda girl,” Gerard says, and Frank looks up sleepily. Michael’s passed out on the sofa with his feet in Gerard’s lap, and Bob’s crashed out in an armchair. They’d made it through the Star Wars trilogy and one Friday the 13th movie (Frank’s not sure how he feels about how much Michael enjoyed that one) before they’d all started to crash out.

“Yeah?” Frank yawns, stretching.

“And you and she…courting?”

Frank stops mid stretch and just stares at Gerard with wide eyes. “Are we _courting_?”

Gerard nods like it’s a perfectly reasonable question.

“Uh, no,” Frank says, and he twists around to sit on his knees, facing Gerard. “She’s, uh, not really the right…gender.”

Gerard tilts his head. “Oh?”

Frank laughs and he can feel his cheeks reddening a little. “I didn’t let you kiss me for nothing, you know.”

Gerard seems to be a little taken aback. “You…you enjoy the company of men?”

Frank can’t help it and laughs, before he says, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Gerard’s face seems to brighten a little, and he moves Michael’s feet gently and stands up. Frank gets to his feet and rolls his head on his shoulders.

“Would you…enjoy my company?”

Frank looks up and swallows as he meet Gerard’s eyes. Gerard’s looking at him earnestly, and Frank nods slightly. “I don’t think Mikey would be happy with me though.”

Gerard smiles. “If you call him Mikey, maybe he will.” He reaches out and strokes Frank’s cheek.

Frank swallows again, and his skin’s doing that tingling thing. “I uh,” he clears his throat. “Should get everyone, uh, to bed.”

Gerard looks down at Michael. He’s lying in an awkward position, but Gerard just smiles. “He’s been in a dirt grave for the past three hundred years -- this is like royalty to him.”

Frank bites his lip, because he knows it’s supposed to be a joke, but he doesn’t really find it all that funny. Actually, Frank finds it kind of sad.

“Do you wanna talk?” He blurts out, and Gerard turns to look at him. “I mean…I wanna…if you want, you could…” Frank rubs the back of his neck. “Like, I’d like to know…what it was like…”

“Where thy come from?” Gerard smiles, and Frank nods.

“Yeah.”

Gerard nods and reaches out to touch Frank’s cheek. “Thou can ask me anything.”

“Okay,” Frank says and he turns to walk out into the hall, but he pauses and turns back to Gerard. “First question -- why do you talk like that?”

“Pardon?” Gerard asks, confused.

“One minute you’re all ‘thy’ and ‘thou’ and the next you’re understandable.”

“I am?” Gerard frowns. “It must be listening to you and your friends speak.”

Frank bites his lip and shrugs. “Cool.”

He ends up leading Gerard upstairs to his room. Really, they could have sat in the kitchen, or the hallway, and just spoke without waking anyone up, but for some reason Frank’s feet led him here.

He climbs onto the bed and pulls a pillow into his lap, hugging it to hid chest. Gerard watches for a second, before he joins him, grinning delightedly at the way the mattress springs bounce him slightly.

“So, you lived in this town?” Frank asks, and he knows it’s a stupid question, but still. Whatever.

Gerard nods. “Well, in the cottage. Elena did not want to stay in Salem much longer. Those dreadful sisters gained the community a terrible name.”

“Sisters…Oh! The Sanderson sisters, right?” 

Gerard nods.

“You mentioned them earlier…those are the baby eaters, right?” Frank makes a face.

Gerard nods again. “Yes, they stole children. Not all witches are like those monsters, please don’t think--”

“I don’t!” Frank interrupts. “Don’t worry, I don’t.”

Gerard smiles softly. “So we moved here. It was such a lovely little town, the folk were so pleasant.”

Frank scoffs. He finds _that_ hard to imagine. Whilst he might have a great group of friends, Jersey isn’t the greatest place to live, in his opinion.

“The town’s folk loved Elena, she did so much for them,” says Gerard with a fond tone.

“What happened?” Frank asks, and he hugs the pillow a little closer to his chest. “They just turned on her when someone made up some shit about you and the devil?”

Gerard frowns and looks down at his lap. He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, just picks at the hem of the sweatpants Frank gave him. Just as Frank’s about to apologise, say Gerard doesn’t need to tell him, it’s none of his business, Gerard speaks up.

“There was this…girl. From the town,” Gerard explains slowly. “She was… _enamoured_ with me.”

Frank squints at Gerard, confused. Gerard just sighs and Frank says, “Oh,” as soon as he gets it. “Enamoured. Like…crushing on you.”

This time it’s Gerard that looks confused. “Crushing?”

Frank nods, then says, “Uh, it’s like…another way of saying enamoured, I guess.”

“Ah,” Gerard nods, and he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “Well, this girl was… _crushing_ on me, as you say. She pursued me for months, even hassled my brother and grandmother. As lovely as she was, I was not…ah…” Gerard paused, seeming to be struggling for a word.

“Weren’t interested?” Frank offers, and Gerard makes a little noise and nods.

“Yes! I was not interested.” Gerard says. He flashes a small smile at Frank, and Frank does his best not to nod grin goofily, but he knows it’s all probably in vain.

“So,” Gerard continues, “She would pursue me almost every day, but I did not care for her very much. She suspected I loved another, and would follow me--”

“She ratted you out,” Frank speaks up. There’s a rage burning in his stomach and he actually throws the pillow he’s been holding down on the bed. “The little skank ratted you out because you were with someone else!”

Gerard stares at Frank with wide eyes. “Little…skunk?”

“Skank!” Frank cries, and he throws his hands up. “A…a… _harlot_! That’s the word!”

Gerard gives a small laugh and ducks his head, allowing his hair to fall over his face. “I suppose you might call her that.”

“I will,” Frank mumbles and folds his arms. “Little bitch.”

Gerard looks up with one eyebrow raised. “Your friend…Amanda…she resembles the girl…that’s why Mikey seems to dislike her so much.”

Frank just stares at Gerard for a few seconds. He blinks and wets his lips before he says, “You think she’s…descended from this girl.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement, because Frank already knows the answer.

Gerard shrugs, but nods. “Mikey thinks so.”

“And you’re here to get revenge on the people that killed you, right?” Frank swallows.

Gerard’s eyes widen. “What? No! We’re not…no, Frankie, I’m not going to hurt her!”

Frank finds himself sliding backwards a little towards the edge of the bed.

“Frank,” Gerard says sadly, and he puts out a hand but then takes it back when Frank just stares at him. “That was the spell, yes,” he admits quietly.

“So,” Frank swallows. “What…what are you gonna do?” Suddenly the weekend’s taken a bad turn and Frank doesn’t like it at all. Everything was going fine, and now this?

However, when Gerard looks up he’s smiling. “Frank, those who hurts us…they’re all dead already.”

Frank just stills, thinking. 

“Even if your friend is a descendant…why should I punish her for something she did not partake in? When the spell was cast…we were all so angry…we _wanted_ revenge, but now…”

“Now you don’t?” Frank whispers, and Gerard shrugs.

“I’m perhaps a little too old for revenge,” Gerard smiles.

Frank huffs. “You don’t _look_ old.”

Gerard laughs heartily and shakes his head. “I thank you.”

Frank smiles and finds himself pushing up to lean against the pillows. “So, you’re not here to kill us all.”

“No, we’re not…and if Michael tries to kill anyone, I’ll turn him into a goat. He hates when I do that.”

Frank laughs then realises that Gerard isn’t joining in. “Oh…you can do that?”

Gerard doesn’t answer, but gives Frank a menacing look that, oddly enough, does strange things to Frank’s lower half.

“So,” Frank clears his throat and adjusts himself on the bed. “What _are_ you going to do?”

Gerard hums, then shrugs. “Grow up? Really, I _am_ only twenty one years old.”

“Really?” Frank asks. “What about Michael?”

“Mikey’s eighteen,” Gerard says slowly, as though he’s trying out the number. “Yes, he’s eighteen years old. He inherited the spell book for his birthday.”

“Yeah?” Frank smiles, and Gerard nods. “That’s pretty cool. It was my eighteenth yesterday.”

Gerard looks up aghast. “We interrupted your birthday?”

Frank laughs. “Dude, you made it the most interesting birthday _ever_ , don’t be so upset.”

Gerard still frowns, and he climbs up the bed to sit next to Frank. “It was terribly rude of us.”

Frank makes a face. “I’m the one that called you back from…wherever you were, I think I’m the rude one, waking you up and all that shit.”

Gerard laughs. “You curse so much.” Frank shrugs but blushes. “In any case, I thank you for waking us up. As confusing as this world is, it is nice to breathe again.”

Frank finds that a little strange to say, but he just nods. “My pleasure.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, not looking at each other. Frank shuffles around against his pillows, and he smiles when Gerard turns his head to watch him.

“So,” Gerard says, pushing his hair from this face. “Do you think your mother will allow Michael and I to stay?”

Frank purses his lips. His mom’s pretty chill about most things, and he knows she’ll be cool with them staying, but he’s not sure exactly what to do in the long term. “Yeah, she’ll be fine,” Frank just says, because it’s the truth, for now.

Gerard nods. “I’m sure Michael and I could find some farm work, we’d be happy to pay our…why are you laughing at me?”

Frank’s giggling and covering his face with his hands. “This is gonna take forever, isn’t it?”

“For what?” Gerard asks, and Frank pulls his hands away.

“For you to understand today’s world?”

Gerard blinks a few times then smiles. “Well, I have all the time in the world, if you are willing to teach thou?”

Frank can’t help but smile. “Yeah, I’d be willing.”

Gerard grins and ducks his head. Frank just watches him for a few seconds, before he asks, “That dazzling thing you do, how long have you been doing it to me?”

Gerard looks up, confused. “Pardon?”

“That thing, you know,” Frank shifts a little. “With the sparkles and the making me wanna get all naked with you and shit. Is it like, a constant thing or…”

Gerard makes an indignant face. “I don’t understand…I have only did that once, it isn’t…it isn’t a… _constant thing_ …”

Frank’s stomach does a little jump. “So…you haven’t been doing it?”

Gerard shakes his head.

“Oh. Okay.” Frank says, and ducks his own head. So all the strange feelings he’s been having are just him. Oh well then.

“Why do you ask?” Gerard asks, and he reaches out and lifts Frank’s chin up. Frank keeps his eyes closed.

“I keep…I keep getting these weird feelings, and I thought maybe you were…” He opens his eyes and Gerard is staring at him curiously.

“I don’t use magic to make people love me,” Gerard says. “That would be an empty love that only ends in heartbreak. Magic doesn’t work like that.”

“Oh.” Frank says. “Well…okay then.”

Gerard smiles, but doesn’t get go of Frank’s chin. Instead he runs his thumb along Frank’s jaw line, and really, it feels _electric_.

“So,” Gerard asks. “You are not betrothed?”

Frank swallows. He can play along. “Uh, no. No betrothing on my part.”

“And you and this…Amanda. You are not courting, no?”

Frank shakes his head.

Gerard chews on his bottom lip. “And you say…you feel… _weird_ , with me?”

“Not a bad weird!” Frank says quickly, and Gerard just smiles.

“If…if Mikey and I were to stay…would you allow me to court you?”

Frank sucks in a breath and the evil butterfly in his chest beats rapidly. Fucking thing never sleeps. 

“I mean,” Gerard says, and he pulls back his hand. “Thou told me…it is okay for men to…to--”

“Yes,” Frank squeaks, and Gerard blinks at him. “I mean, yes, it’s okay for men to, uh, be together.”

Gerard nods, and keeps staring at Frank. The way he stares, Frank’s sure it would make anyone else uncomfortable, but not Frank. Of course not.

“And yes,” Frank breathes. “I would allow you to _court me_.” He ends on a giggle, because this is fucking crazy, but it’s November First. Isn’t All Saints day supposed to be for new beginnings?

Gerard grins. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Frank nods. “That could…be interesting.” _Very fucking interesting._

Gerard watches Frank again for a few seconds before he nods, and turns to look around the room, a content expression on his face.

\---

Frank wakes up with his arm dead. It’s hanging over the edge of the bed and he groans as he throws it up and ‘round, smacking onto the empty space beside him.

An empty space which Frank is sure wasn’t empty when he fell asleep. When he feel asleep with his head on Gerard’s shoulder, after telling the witch boy about comic books.

Frank sits up and groggily blinks his eyes at the clock on his bedside table.

Then he squeaks.

He’s slept in, and his mom was due home _an hour ago_.

There’s voices coming from downstairs and Frank practically throws himself out of bed and skids on the hall carpet as he tries to rush down the stairs as fast as he can. When he reaches the living room, Bob is still passed out in the armchair, but there’s now a blanket thrown over him, in the same fashion Frank’s mom does whenever Bob stays.

“Shit,” Frank hisses.

“Language young man!” Comes his mother’s voice from the kitchen. “You may be eighteen, but you’re still a child in my eyes!”

Frank’s eyes widen and he slowly walks towards the door connecting the living room and kitchen. As he gets closer, he can smell his mom’s French toast and there’s a few slurping sounds that tells him his mom’s not alone in there.

As he stands in the doorway, his stomach is flipping over and over as he stares at Michael, sitting quite contently at the kitchen table. He’s got a plate of French toast in front of him and a mug of what Frank is sure is coffee. He doesn’t seem to acknowledge Frank, and is looking at his fucking _spell book_ , open on the table in front of him. Frank looks up, still wide eyed, and Gerard’s there, _washing dishes_ and smiling away at Frank’s mom.

“Mom?” Frank croaks, and Linda and Gerard both turn to look at him.

“Hey baby,” Linda smiles, and she walks forward to wrap her arms around Frank tightly. “I hope you’ve have a good birthday weekend, huh?” She leans back and fixes him with that knowing look. “And been behaving yourself?” She raises an eyebrow and jerks her head in Gerard’s direction.

“Oh god,” Frank whines. “What’s he said?”

“Nothing!” Gerard says defensively, and Frank looks around. Gerard has his mother’s rubber washing gloves on and there’s suds in his hair. “I merely asked her permission for your courtship. I _am_ a gentleman, Frank, no matter the era.”

Frank can’t believe what he’s hearing and slaps a hand over his eyes as his moth wraps an arm around his shoulder and squeezes him. 

“I like this one,” she whispers. “So polite! He practically insisted I let him wash the dishes…”

Frank just nods and drags his hand down his face. “Uh, mom, I gotta talk to you about something…”

“AHAH!”

Everyone turns to look at Michael, who’s not on his feet and leaning over his book.

“Did you find what thou were looking for, brother?” Gerard asks casually, and Frank ignores his mother’s giggle.

“Yes!” Michael says happily, and starts running a finger along a line of squiggles (well, to _Frank_ they look like squiggles) and mutters a range of words that Frank’s never heard before.

Suddenly, the air feels charged, and Frank is so pissed at himself for not getting up earlier to warn the Ways to _not_ practice fucking _witchcraft_ in front of Frank’s _Catholic_ mother. He’s also pissed off that fucking Bob Bryar is still passed out in the living room, completely oblivious to Frank impending heart attack.

Michael’s face screws up and he’s suddenly looking up at the mug in front of him and Frank’s breath hitches as he sees the mug start to _rise_ from the table. It gets about a metre in the air before Gerard walks forward and grabs it out of the air.

“Be careful, brother,” he says and sits it back on the table. “Thou shall break it.”

Mikey whines and throws himself back down in the chair as Gerard returns to the sink.

Frank turns slowly to look at his mother, who’s eyes are comically wide and just staring at the mug on the table.

“Uh, mom,” Frank says, and reaches out to take her hand. “I, uh, gotta talk to you…” 

Frank pulls his mother into the living room and past Bob (who is _still_ passed out) and into the hallway. He stands her against the wall and place his hands on his shoulders.

“Mom, I’ve got something to tell you.”

Linda stays silent, just staring at Frank for a few seconds before she coughs presses a hand to her mouth. “So,” she says a little shakily. “I suppose they weren’t joking when they said they were witches, huh?”

-

Surprisingly, it’s easy enough for Frank to explain to his mother about Friday night. She just nods, and only asks a few questions as he speaks (“You were _trespassing_ up at that cottage Frank! Don’t you know that’s private property?” and “Really Frank, drinking at your age?”). By the end of it, Frank doesn’t feel nearly as worried as he’d anticipated.

“So in short,” Linda says, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You proved all the sceptics wrong and brought the Ways back from the dead?”

Frank shrugs and nods. “Yeah.”

“And you lit the Black Flame Candle?”

Frank nods again, and Linda just smiles. She reaches up to pinch his cheek and says, “I knew my baby was still a good boy.”

Frank frowns for a minute confused, then Linda says, “I knew no son of mine would be playing run-around with just anyone.” Frank can literally feel his face flush and he bats his hands at her arm.

“Mom!” He cries. “Don’t talk about stuff like that, jeez!”

Linda grins and says, “Pfft, being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of baby, it’s a good--”

“MOM!” Frank yells, and he storms past her into the living room and into the kitchen, where Gerard has finished the dishes and is now poking at the washing machine.

“Are you crazy?” Frank cries, and Gerard looks up at him confused. “You told my _mom_ you were witches?!”

Gerard gets to his feet slowly and nods. “Yes. Why?”

Frank stares for a few seconds and then laughs, because really, he feels like _he’s_ the crazy one right now. He thank whatever higher power is listening for his strangely liberal Catholic mother, and then falls into a seat and the kitchen table, just as he hears Bob says, “Linda! You’re home! Uh, I think Frank’s got something to tell you…”

-

An hour later and Frank can’t control Michael. Linda and Bob are sitting on the sofa with amused expressions as Frank tries to stop Michael from turning Peppers into a tree stump.

“No, you can’t turn my fucking dog into a tree stump!” Frank cries, cradling the small dog to his chest. He ignores his mother’s warning of “language, Frankie” and just shakes his head. “That’s it! No more coffee, okay?” He turns to his mother and says, “I don’t know why you gave him it in the first place -- who gives a teenage witch _coffee_?”

“Well,” Linda says. “I didn’t know he _was_ a teenage witch at the time…”

Frank just scowls then puts Peppers in the kitchen and closes the door, fixing Michael with a warning stare.

“You know,” Linda says, getting to her feet. “Your grandma once told me about her great aunt who was supposedly a witch.”

Frank looks at his mother. “Really?” He then looks at Gerard who’s staring at Linda with interest.

“Yeah,” she says, leaning over to pat the cushion she’d been lying against. “I only met her once, when I was pregnant with you. She was a lovely old woman, but everyone thought she was crazy, bless her soul.” Linda smiles fondly. “Was forever placing protection spells and all sorts on everyone. I wonder if she really _was_ a witch.”

Frank just stares at her and she smiles and walks over. She plants a kiss on his cheek then says, “I’m gonna have a nap, baby, we can sort out the spare room for the boys later, okay?”

Frank just nods and watches as his open minded, rather incredible mother walks out of the room.

-

By the time Frank and his mother get rid of Bob and manage tidy up the guest room a little (really, Frank had just been storing his broken amp and some random shit he didn’t really need in there) later that night, Frank’s fucking exhausted. He’s had to stop Michael from cursing the neighbour’s cat at least three times, and he’s had to teach Gerard that it isn’t okay to yell at the television when the “tiny box people” don’t answer his questions.

Michael passes out on the sofa _again_ after managing to “convince” Linda that watching Star Wars was a great idea (Frank makes a mental note to have a word with the younger way about using his powers on members of the family). Linda goes to bed half way through The Empire Strikes Back, and Frank switches the television off and throws a blanket over Michael as he sleeps happily with his book pressed against his side.

Frank turns around to see Gerard standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

“Uh,” Frank clears his throat. “Uh, my mom will, uh…I think she’d rather you slept in the other, uh, room for you and Mikes tonight…you know, just--”

“Frank,” Gerard says, and he looks _offended_. “I am a gentleman, I would never betray your mother’s trust in me.”

Frank can’t help but smile and shake his head. “You’re full of surprises, GeeWay.”

Gerard just smiles and holds out his hand. Frank looks at it for a few seconds before reaching out and linking his fingers with Gerard’s. 

They slowly walk up the staircase and Gerard insists on walking Frank to his bedroom door (“Because that is what a gentleman does in a courtship.”)

“So,” Frank says as he lean against his doorway. “You think this great aunt or whatever…you think she’s the reason you can’t read me?”

Gerard cocks his head a little. “I think so. There’s some powerful binding around you.”

Frank laughs and rolls his eyes. “Shame it doesn’t help the shitty health, huh?”

Gerard looks confused and Frank just shakes his head. “Never mind.”

There’s the sound of a door opened and Frank and Gerard both look up to see Linda leaving her room. She looks at both boys with an amused look.

“Bathroom,” she says, before she raises an eyebrow. “You boys behaving?”

Gerard straightens his back and takes a step back from where Frank is still standing in the doorway. “Of course Ma’am,” he says. “I was merely bidding Frank a good night.”

Linda laughs and says, “Okay, just…you get some sleep, okay?”

Gerard nods and watches as the bathroom door closes before he turns back to Frank.

Frank smiles and shakes his head again. “You wanna come in and watch some--” He cuts himself off as Gerard starts to shake his head.

“No, I am a man of my word, Frankie,” he says, and he reaches out to take Frank’s hand. Frank watches as Gerard raises Frank’s hand to his mouth and places a small, warm, chaste kiss to the back of Frank’s hand then actually gives a little _bow_.

“Good night, Frank,” he says, then turns on his heel and walks down towards the guest room.

Frank just stares after him and watches as the guest room door closes behind him. Frank blinks a few times, then he can’t stop the grin spreading across his face as he hangs his head back and walks into his room.

As Frank climbs into his bed, it feels strangely empty with the witch boy beside him, but Frank figures he can deal. He’s now got two eighteenth century witches, back from the dead, living in his house.

Frank’s life is about to get _really_ interesting.


End file.
